


Pleasant Dreams

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Dean didn't feel like he'd ever be able to sleep again, not with the dreams that had followed him into the waking world during this case.





	Pleasant Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/gifts).



> Set immediately after 4x06, Yellow Fever. Happy holidays, Omens!

Sam had gone to sleep hours ago. Dean still couldn’t. For all his joking with Sam and Bobby, this case had shaken him. Especially seeing Lilith.

He shuddered and rolled over in the scratchy motel sheets, trying desperately to convince his body to relax, only to whip back around at the sound of wings.

“Cas? What the hell, man?” Dean shoved himself up into a seated position.

“You are distressed.”

Dean waited a beat, but apparently that was all the angel was going to say.

“I almost died. Again.” 

“That is the nature of the work you do. I should think you were accustomed to such things.” Cas tilted his head and studied Dean. “Ah, I see. You have recently been a victim of what you would call ghost sickness.”

“You can see that? Never mind, of course you can.” Dean was suddenly very aware of the fact he was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. Sure, this angel had put him back together atom by atom, but still. He was tempted to pull up the sheet to cover himself like a shy teenager. “So, um, what do you need?”

“I am not in need of anything at this time.”

“Then … why are you here?”

“As I said. You are distressed.”

“I’m usually distressed,” Dean pointed out. “That’s the ‘nature of the work I do.’”

“You need sleep if you are to be fit for your next task.”

“Which is …?” Damn, this was like pulling teeth!

“I have not been made aware, but I have no doubt it will be soon.”

Well, that was reassuring.

“So, what, you’re gonna do that thing you did to Bobby?” Dean wasn’t sure he liked the idea of that. Getting trapped with his dreams wasn’t his idea of resting.

“Yes. I will send you into a dreamless sleep so that you wake rested. Lie down.”

Dean had no explanation for why he obeyed. He should’ve argued. But what was the point? He couldn’t exactly fight or outrun an angel. Besides, sleep without dreams sounded damned tempting right about now. Still, he watched Cas warily as he extended a hand towards him, two fingers outstretched.

For a second, Cas hesitated, then swept Dean’s bangs clear of his forehead with more gentleness than Dean would have thought him capable of. Then those fingers pressed against his forehead, and Dean felt himself slipping into sleep. He resisted at first, there was something he had to say.

“Thkssss,” was all he managed, though, before darkness enveloped him like a warm, woolen blanket. Or maybe it wasn’t wool. Feathers. Yeah, that was it. He nestled into the dark, warm feathers and finally let sleep take him.


End file.
